


Softly, cautiously

by noalinnea



Series: Gently, wordlessly [2]
Category: Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noalinnea/pseuds/noalinnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graham takes Richard by surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softly, cautiously

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction!

Graham’s lips were on his, their pressure gentle one moment, teasing the next, just the right amount of tongue and nipping teeth. One of his legs was draped over Richard’s and one of his hands was wrapped around Richard’s neck, the other resting against his chest, right were his heart was racing. He shifted to deepen the kiss, nudging Richard backwards into the couch cushions and bringing their bodies in closer contact, chest against chest, hips against hips. His fingers traced Richard’s collarbone, warm even through the fabric of his shirt, before he let his palms slide down Richard’s side, slowly, steadily, while his lips became bolder, more playful.

Richard couldn’t keep his breath from hitching when Graham’s fingers dove under the hem of his shirt and ghosted over his stomach.

“Hey—wait, I-“, Richard paused to take a breath. Graham pulled back to look at him, eyebrows raised in concern. When Richard just stared at him for a moment, incapable of forming a coherent thought, he gently swiped his thumb across Richard’s cheek. “What’s wrong?” he asked quietly, searching Richard’s eyes in the dim light of the living room.

“Nothing- really, it’s not that-“ He began and stumbled, searching for words. He closed his eyes for a second, swallowing against his suddenly dry throat. Graham remained silent while his thumb kept rubbing the same little soothing pattern over his skin, back and forth, and he patiently waited for him to find the right words.

“It’s just that I’ve never done this before,” Richard said hurriedly, worried that his courage might desert him halfway through the explanation. Graham quirked an eyebrow, amused, and before Richard could add the “with a bloke” he had been meaning to add, his lips stretched into a wide grin:

“You’re clearly a natural, then,” he whispered, placing a soft kiss onto Richard’s lips.

Richard huffed and slapped his thigh, causing Graham to chuckle against his lips, the vibration sending a shiver of anticipation down Richard’s spine.

“With a man, you arse!” he grumbled and Graham pulled back, laughing.

“It’s not that funny!” Richard protested. “Your hand was under my shirt!”

Graham just grinned at him. “It was,” he nodded before shifting closer again. “And I am most definitely going to put it right back where it was,” he added in a stage whisper. His lips brushed against Richard’s.

“Unless you have any serious objections?” The genuine concern in his voice made Richard’s toes curl.

He shook his head, lacing his fingers through Graham’s and lifting his hand to his lips to press a soft kiss against his knuckles.

“I’m just a little nervous, that’s all.” He chuckled. “Silly, really.”

“Not at all.” Graham said softly. “So am I.”

“You are?”

“Of course I am.” Graham nodded. “This is still so new, and unexpected- in the best way- and I really don’t want to mess this up.”

Richard felt a smile tug at his lips and watched Graham mirror it instantly. “Put your hand back where it was,” he said quietly, pulling Graham in for a kiss.


End file.
